


The MEKA Chat Log

by Grimlockprime222



Series: The OverChat Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Australian Slang, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Group chat, Hacking, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Memes, Modeling, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Team as Family, for now, hey look a plot is developing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Dae-hyun Creates a group chat for the members of MEKA to help them bond a bit moreshit hits the fan pretty quick





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Dae-hyun Created Group chat “MEKA SQUAD”**

 

 **Dae-hyun Adde** **d Jae-eun, Yuna, Hana, Kyung-soo, and Seung-hwa to the chat**

 

**Kyung-soo changed their name to King**

 

 **Dae-hyun:** Alright guys, I felt we kinda lacked communication so I made this chatroom

 

**Jae-eun changed their name to Casino**

 

 **Yuna:** Excuse you we have great communication skills

 

**Yuna changed their name to D.Mon**

 

 **Dae-hyun:** yeah when you’re playing video games or out in the field

 **Dae-hyun:** I’m talking about actual communication skills

 

**Seung-hwa changed their name to Overlord**

 

 **Overlord:** WOW

 

 **Casino:** you're just mad that your not as good at playing video games as we are

 

 **King:** you're not even that good at video games, the only reason your on this team was because of your racing skills 

 

 **Casino:** I'm still better then Dae-hyun

 

 **Dae-hyun:** I’m serious you guys, what do any of you actually know about each other?

 

 **King:** I’d hate to say it but he has a point

 

 **Dae-hyun:** just for an example did any of you know that Hana has a girlfriend?

 

 **D.Mon:** Ha! I knew she was a lesbian!

 

 **Overlord:** I thought she was Korean

 

 **Casino:** omg kid I will slap you

 

 **King:** who’s her girlfriend?

 

 **D.Mon:** well don’t look at me I’m not that lucky

 

 **Dae-hyun:** Idk who, that's one of the things I was hoping we could figure out in this chat

 

 **Casino:** where the hell even is Hana

 

 **King:** watch your language there is a kid here

 

 **Overlord:** I’m not that young

 

 **Dae-hyun:** She is on a date with said girlfriend

 **Dae-hyun:** That's the only reason I knew about her having one

 

 **D.Mon:** let's go hunt her down and find out who her girlfriend is

 

 **Dae-hyun:** NO

 

 **D.Mon:** oh come on

 

 **King:** if the paparazzi haven’t been able to hunt her down and get a scoop on her love live why would we be able to?

 

 **D.Mon:** Because the paparazzi don’t know Hana's out on a date?

 

 **Overlord:** plus the paparazzi has probably given up on getting any juicy info on Hana

 **Overlord:** she hardly ever leaves the base

 

 **Casino:** the kids got a point

 

 **Overlord:** STOP CALLING ME KID

 

 **D.Mon:** let's go hunt ourselves a wabbit

 

 **Dae-hyun:** this may have been a mistake

 

 **Overlord:** shhhhhh, we’re hunting wabbits

 

 **D.Mon:** we got to be verwy verwy quiet

 

 **Overlord:** SHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Casino:** …

 **Casino:**  I’m going to go throw myself off the launch pad into the ocean now

 

 **King:** wait I’m coming with you

 

 **D.Mon:** that’s gay


	2. Chapter 2

**D.Mon:** WHERE THE FUCK IS HANA?!

**D.Mon:** We’ve searched every restaurant, bar, arcade, and hotel and no sign of her!

 

**Overlord:** my legs hurt…

 

**Casino:** did the two of you seriously walk all over Busan trying to find Hana?

 

**Overlord:** yes…

 

**King:** unbelievable

 

**Hana:** wait we have a group chat now?

**Hana:** ...

**Hana changed their name to D.Va**

 

**D.Mon:** WHERE ARE YOU

 

 **D.Va:** um I’m at my girlfriend's place…

**D.Va:** why do you ask?

 

**Overlord:** Yuna and I just walked all over Busan trying to find you and your mysterious girlfriend

 

**D.Va:** oh…

**D.Va:** why?

 

**Casino:** Because they’re idiots

 

**Dae-hyun:** That would be putting it nicely 

 

**D.Mon:** Rude

 

**Overlord:** Dae-hyun can you come and pick us up?

 

**Dae-hyun:** you got yourself into this mess the 2 of you can get out of it 

 

**Overlord:** awww….

 

**D.Mon:** Don’t worry i got this

 

**Overlord:** ojkeevikenvenmvikenvnvemvmvvivbhnvk

 

**Dae-hyun:** what just happened?

**Dae-hyun:** you guys okay?

 

**King:** why are there pictures of Yuna carrying Seung-hwa bridal style through Busan?

**King:** they’re already trending on twitter...

**D.Va:** this i gotta see 

 

**Casino:** I didn’t know the kid could turn that red

 

**Overlord:** SHUT UP

**Overlord:** AND STOP CALLING ME KID

 

**Dae-hyun:** unbelievable 

 

**King:** so anyway who is this mysterious girlfriend of yours, Hana

 

**D.Va:** it’s none of your business punk 

 

**King:** you wanna go!?

 

**D.Va:** FIGHT ME BITCH

 

**Dae-hyun:** THIS CHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR TEAM BONDING

 

**D.Va:** WE ARE BONDING 

**D.Va:** IN OUR OWN WAY

 

**King:** YEAH 

 

**Dae-hyun:** why do I even try

 

**Casino:** I want to go back to racing 

 

**Dae-hyun:** at this point same 

 

**D.Va:** you never did any racing

**D.Va:** I was the one that was racing

 

**Dae-hyun:** yeah I know and you WRECKED my bike

 

**D.Va:** are you still on about this?!

**D.Va:** we won the race!

 

**Dae-hyun:** we also took out a building when my bike blew up

 

**D.Va:** It was abandoned 

 

**Dae-hyun:** IT DOESN’T MATTER

 

**D.Va:** whatever im going to enjoy the rest the night with my girl

**D.Va:** then tomorrow ima kick Kyung-soo’s ass

 

**King:** you mean your gonna get your ass kicked by me

 

**D.Va:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, you wish


	3. Chapter 3

 

**D.Mon:** I’d ask why Kyung-soo just stormed off into his room but I think I know why

**D.Mon:** _ @D.Va _

 

**D.Va:** yeah I kicked his ass

**D.Va:** sorry not sorry 

 

**Dae-hyun:** You guys should at least TRY to be nicer to each other

 

**D.Mon:** lol why?

 

**Dae-hyun:** You guys are a team that's why

 

**Overlord:** I just googled “who gives a shit”

**Overlord:** none of us were in the search results

 

**D.Va:** XD

 

**Casino:** why can I hear Kyung-soo crying through the wall

 

**D.Mon:** because you have ears dipshit 

 

**Dae-hyun:** is there even a point in trying to get you guys to be nicer?

 

**D.Va:** Nah you're just wasting your time 

 

**Casino:** let me rephrase my question

**Casino:** why Is Kyung-soo crying in his room

 

**D.Mon:** because d.va kicked his ass

 

**Overlord:** again

 

**Casino:** oh so the usual

 

**King:** FUCK ALL OF YOU 

 

**D.Mon:** It’s not our fault your fucking trash

 

**King:** Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me!

 

**D.Va:** OH YEAH?!?!

 

**D.Mon:** OMG

 

**Overlord:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 

**Dae-hyun:** WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!?

 

**Casino:** I can’t believe I just witnessed that

 

**Overlord:** HANA JUST OPENED THE DOOR TO KYUNG-SOO’S ROOM AND THREW A DICTIONARY AT HIM 

 

**D.Va:** HOW’S THAT FOR WORDS HURTING YOU BITCH

 

**Dae-hyun:** how is Busan still standing with you lot defending it…

 

**D.Mon:** because we can put our differences aside for the greater good 

 

**King:** I’d hate to agree with her but she is right...

**King:** also...

**King:** THAT FUCKING HURT 

 

**D.Va:** GOOD 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Overlord:** hey is anyone still awake?

 

 **D.Mon:** it is 2am…

 

 **D.Va:** so we’re gamers we stay up till at least 4 usually anyways

 

 **D.Mon:** point taken

 

 **Overlord:** is it just you two that's awake then

 

 **D.Va:** well Jae-eun is getting his beauty sleep

 

 **D.Mon:** he should try hibernating

 

 **Overlord:** XD

 

 **D.Va:** Kyung-soo is giving us the silent treatment so idk

 **D.Va:** and when doesn’t Dae-hyun sleep?

 

 **D.Mon:** lol

 

 **Overlord:** okay anyways I had a weird question

 

 **D.Mon:** okay shoot

 

 **Overlord:** if say your arm got cut off would it hurt?

 

 **D.Va:** Well obviously

 

 **Overlord:** but where would you feel the pain?

 

 **D.Mon:** in your arm?

 **D.Mon:** …

 

 **D.Va:**...

 

 **Overlord:** EXACTLY!

 **Overlord:** HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN IN YOUR ARM...

 

 **D.Mon:** IF YOUR ARM IS GONE

 

 **D.Va:** IF YOUR ARM IS GONE

 

 **King:** y’all need sleep

 **King:** and Jesus

 

 **D.va:** Y’all?

 **D.Va:** where the fuck did you learn that from?

 

 **King:** it was in the dictionary you threw at me

 **King:** bitch

 

 **Overlord:** oh yeah I forgot about that XD

 

 **D.Mon:** yeah that was great

 

 **King:** know what I’m going for a walk around the base

 **King:** I’m getting claustrophobic in here

 

 **Overlord:** what does claustrophobic mean

 

 **D.Mon:** IT MEANS HE’S AFRAID OF SANTA CLAUSE

 

 **Overlord:** Ho Ho Ho

 

 **D.Va:** stop it Seung-hwa your scaring him

 

**D.Mon Sent a photo**

****

 

 **D.Va:** okay now I’m claustrophobic…

 

 **Overlord:** do you think God stays in heaven because he fears what he has created

 

 **King:** yes...

  
**D.Mon:** GOOD


	5. Chapter 5

**Dae-hyun:** okay guys listen up, Captain Myung found out about the chat and would like for me to add her so she can quickly get in contact with all of you

 

**D.Va:** okay

 

**Overlord:** sounds good

 

**King:** did you tell her it was a bad idea?

 

**Dae-hyun:** yes but she is persistent so please try to behave 

 

**D.Mon:** you wish

 

**Dae-hyun:** I really do

 

**Dae-hyun Added Captain Myung to the Chat**

 

**D.mon:** what do you want captain

 

**Dae-hyun:** what Yuna means to say is welcome to the chat :)

 

**D.mon:** no I meant what I said

 

**Dae-hyun:** dammit Yuna...

 

**Captain Myung:** it’s alright Dae-hyun, we all know Yuna doesn’t like people with authority

**Captain Myung:** and to answer your question Yuna there’s a construction team heading to base

**Captain Myung:** i just wanted to let you all know that they will be there in a little while

**Captain Myung:** please try to stay out of their way

 

**King:** why is there a construction team coming? Is something wrong with the base?

 

**Captain Myung:** you could say that

**Captain Myung:** pilots need to stay on base in case of an attack which is why you all have your own rooms 

**Captain Myung:** there are only 5 rooms for pilots on base and next week we’ll have 6 pilots 

 

**Dae-hyun:** WE’RE GETTING A NEW PILOT 

 

**Casino:** why didn’t you tell us sooner?

 

**King:** shouldn’t we have a press conference to announce the new member? 

 

**D.Mon:** WHO IS IT?!

 

**Overlord:** How old are they?

 

**D.Va:** DID YOU ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL? 

 

**King:** wait what proposal 

 

**Captain Myung:** It was Hana’s idea for a sixth pilot, she came to me and pitched this little idea

**Captain Myung:** she expressed her concern that the 5 of you are barely holding off the Gwisin 

**Captain Myung:** she proved that a sixth pilot could open up more strategies to battle the Gwisin 

**Captain Myung:** she even had a pilot in mind and introduced us 

 

**Dae-hyun:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US HANA

 

**Captain Myung:** I had requested that she keep this to herself until I spoke to my superiors 

**Captain Myung:** we didn’t tell you sooner because we didn’t want to get anyone's hopes up

**Captain Myung:** and as far as the public is concerned it’s still only 5 

 

**D.Va:** we believe the Gwisin watches the news and monitors us while it's licking its wounds 

**D.Va:** its why the news reported me as “without a scratch” that one time

**D.Va:** even though I had a broken arm and leg

 

**Captain Myung:** we will not be having a press conference until after the next confrontation with our sixth pilot

 

 **King:** we’ll have the element of surprise 

 

**Captain Myung:** indeed **,** I have my doubts it will be enough to take the Gwisin down for good 

**Captain Myung:** but it should be enough to drive it back before it reaches the city 

 

**D.Mon:** still haven't answered who it is

 

**D.Va:** does the name Wrecking Ball ring any bells?

 

**Overlord:** THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU RECRUITED WRECKING BALL

  
**D.Va:** :p


	6. Chapter 6

**King:** I feel like I’m missing something here

 

 **Casino:** at least I’m not the only one

 

 **Overlord:**  HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO WRECKING BALL IS

 

 **D.Mon:** HE’S ONLY THE REINING CHAMPION OF THE SCRAP YARD

 

 **King:** is that supposed to help us understand something

 

 **Dae-hyun:** yeah I’m lost too

 

**Overlord: …..**

 

 **D.Mon:** captain can I kill them

 

 **D.Va:** LMFAO

 

 **Captain Myung:** unfortunately no, we can’t afford to replace them

 **Captain Myung:** between the cost of hiring Wrecking Ball as well as the cost to build a new mech from the ground up and make living arrangements for him are budget is kinda low

 

 **Casino:** at first I thought she meant we were irreplaceable when she said “we can’t afford to replace them“ but no she means we literally can’t afford it

 

 **King:** how about instead of killing us you educate us

 

 **D.Mon:** it’d be more fun to kill you

 

 **Dae-hyun:** wait what do you mean build a new mech from the ground up

 

 **Captain Myung:** it’ll be easier to explain once you're educated

 **Captain Myung:**  Seung-hwa if you will

 

 **Overlord:** The Scrapyard is an arena in Junkertown, where the Junkers carry out gladiatorial combat. These include mech-battles, which is one of the most popular forms of entertainment in the town. The competitor known as "Wrecking Ball" went from contender to champion and had fun winning numerous times, though the pilot's identity has remained a mystery to all. Wrecking Ball has since left the arena and has been exploring the world and finding new adventures along the way.

 

 **D.Mon:** No rules. No mercy. Only the strong survive

 **D.Mon:** I’d love to take beast into that arena one day

 

 **King:** so Y'all hired a savage from Australia

 

 **Captain Myung:** Y’all?

 

 **Casino:** don't ask

 

 **Dae-hyun:** wait why do we need to build a new mech from the ground up if he already has one

 

 **D.Va:** his mech is ground-based which wouldn’t be very practical to fight with at sea

 

 **Dae-hyun:** ahhh, well I've had a few ideas for a while I could run a couple by him

 

 **D.Va:** he’s had a few of his own so you guys can compare notes when he gets here

 

 **King:** am I the only one who’s concerned that we hired a savage from Australia

 

 **Casino:** yes

 

 **D.Va:** besides I’ve seen some of Kyung-soo’s fangirls who are actually more savage than him

 

 **D.Mon:** that's actually really funny since the only fangirl he has is his mother

 

 **King:** WOW

 

 **D.Va:** hey it could be worse

 

 **D.Mon:** yeah you could be like Jae-eun and have no fangirls at all

  
**Casino:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK


	7. Chapter 7

**Dae-hyun:**  that construction team just got here

 

**Captain Myung** they have their orders and know what they are doing just stay out of their way 

 

**Dae-hyun:** should be easy enough

 

**Overlord:** while roasting Jae-eun and Kyung-soo is fun can we talk more about wrecking ball

 

**Casino:** NO I REFUSE TO MOVE ON TILL WE CLEAR THIS UP

**Casino:** I HAVE THE MOST FANGIRLS OF ALL OF US

 

**D.Mon:** no I’m pretty sure that’s D.Va

 

**Casino:** know what were did Hana go we’ll ask her

**Casino:** _ @D.Va _

 

**D.Va:** Yo

 

**Casino:** who has more fangirls? 

 

**D.Va:** wait what?

 

**King:** he’s all butt hurt because Yuna said he didn’t have any fangirls and keeps claiming he has the most of all of us

 

**D.Va:** Pretty sure that's D.Va

 

**Casino:** OH GODDAMMIT YOURE D.VA

 

**D.Va:** …..

 

**Casino:** ……

 

**D.Va:** whatever I’m leaving 

 

**Casino:** WHERE ARE YOU GOING

 

**D.Va:** To my girlfriend's house

 

**Casino:** at least concede that I have the most fangirls between the males on this team

 

**D.Mon:**  that's title belongs to Seung-hwa

 

**Casino:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BELONGS TO HIM

 

**D.Mon:** well like i said before

**D.Mon:** you don’t have any fangirls

**D.Mon:** the only fangirl Kyung-soo has is his mother

 

**King:** ….

 

**D.Mon:** and I know Seung-hwa has at least 2 fangirls

 

**Casino:** WHO?

 

**D.Mon:** Me and Hana

 

**D.Va:** :p

 

**Casino:** WHY DON’T YOU JUST TAKE HIM TO BED THEN

 

**D.Mon:** BITCH DON’T TEMPT ME, I’VE ALREADY BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT FOR A WHILE NOW ANYWAY!

 

**Casino:** ….

 

 **D.Va:** …...

 

**King:** ….

 

**Overlord:** ?!?!?!?!?!

 

**Dae-Hyun:** …..

 

**Captain Myung** : …...

 

**D.Mon:** …….

**D.Mon:** I um….

**D.Mon:** I didn’t mean to actually send that…

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Dae-hyun:** Yuna, please come out of your room

 

**Captain Myung** : is she still in there?

**Captain Myung** : It’s been 3 days

 

**King:** 3 days and shes still locked up in her room

**King:** Seung-hwa is still in shock or something

**King:** and Jae-eun still can’t believe she would rather take Seung-hwa to bed over him

 

**Casino:** WHAT IS IT THAT PIPSQUEAK HAS THAT I DONT

 

**D.Va:** manners

 

**Casino:** WOW 

 

**King:** and let be honest, we’ve seen what he’s packing

 

**Dae-hyun:** one of the downsides of locker room showers….

 

**Casino:** IT’S NOT THE SIZE THAT COUNTS IT’S HOW YOU USE IT 

 

**D.Va:** oh so you have experience in that department then thus making you superior

 

**Casino:** yes

 

**King:** most be experience with his big mouth because there’s hardly anything downstairs

 

**Casino:** I’M GONNA GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT 

 

**Dae-hyun:** oh go cry to your fangirls, playboy 

**Dae-hyun:** just cause your crush likes someone else doesn’t mean you get to throw a fit 

**Dae-hyun:** you had your chances, plenty of them infact, but you were “playing hard to get”

**Dae-hyun:** Beleive it or not, not all girls will flock to you like moths to the flame 

**Dae-hyun:** Now stop bitching and grow a pair or go back to Monaco

 

**Casino:** ….

 

**King:** ….

 

**D.Va:** ……

 

**Captain Myung** : …...

 

**D.Va:** I didn’t know Jae-eun had a crush on Yuna

 

**Dae-hyun:** the only reason we knew was because he kept telling us to back off his girl

 

**King:** I believe he said “back off, if anyone is going to tame the beast it shall be I” 

 

**Dae-hyun:** it was actually really stupid and we laughed in his face but we backed off 

 

**King:** not that any of us were actually pursuing her but whatever

 

* * *

 

**Private Message Between D.Va and D.Mon**

 

**D.Mon:** I think I messed up

 

**D.Va:** Oh do ya?!

 

**D.Mon:** how is he?

 

**D.Va:** he's about as red as your mech

 

**D.Mon:** I can’t believe I typed that out

 

**D.Va:** I can’t believe you sent it

 

**D.Mon:** it was an accident

 

**D.Va:** how are you going to clean up this little accident

 

**D.Mon:** I want to ask Seung-hwa out

 

**D.Va:** Jae-eun is all jelious and wants to strangle the poor boy

**D.Va:** and your solution is to ask him out

 

**D.Mon:** one problem at a time

**D.Mon:** I need to talk to him alone 

**D.Mon:** I need to apologize and ask him out properly

**D.Mon:** and I don't need an audience when I do

 

**D.Va:** I’ll see what I can do

 

* * *

 

**D.Va:** where did Jae-eun go 

 

**King:** he went to go get a drink to drown his sorrows

 

**D.Va:** you should go with him

 

**King:** why would I do that? 

 

**D.Va:** do you want to answer the questions of why Jae-eun is drinking alone

**D.Va:** he never drinks alone it’ll be suspicious if he starts now 

 

**King:** okay fine

 

**D.Va:** you should go too Dae-Hyun, when was the last time you left base?

 

**Dae-hyun:** too long…

 

**D.Va:** go I can take care of things here

 

**Dae-hyun:** you sure?

 

**D.Va:** I took on the Gwishin alone remember

 

**Dae-hyun:** technically you weren’t alone I helped

**Dae-hyun:** and you broke an arm and a leg in the process

 

**Captain Myung** : not to mention blowing up a very expensive military mech 

 

**D.Va:** WHATEVER

**D.Va:** just go, you could use the break before Wrecking ball gets here anyways

 

**Captain Myung** : she has a point once wrecking ball gets here you and him will be too busy building his mech for much else

 

**Dae** - **hyun:** fine

 

* * *

 

**Private Message Between D.Va and D.Mon**

 

**D.Va:** I did what I could

**D.Va:** I’m the only one here now besides Seung-hwa

**D.Va:** if you want me to leave too ill go chill in my room for a bit

**D.Va:** all you have to do is ask

  
**D.Mon:** thank you 


	9. Chapter 9

**Casino:** _@D.Mon_ Y DOnT U LOV ME

 

 **Dae** - **hyun:** Please ignore him he is drunk

 

 **King:** like really drunk

 

 **D.Va:**  do ahead and let him whine Yuna probably has her phone off

 

 **Dae** - **hyun:** why? because she's hiding away in her room playing dead?

 

 **D.Va:** because she and Seung-hwa went to the movies

 

 **Casino:** NOOOOOOOO

 

 **D.Va:** then they’re going to dinner after

 

 **Casino:** :(

 

 **King:** can we get an F in the chat for our boy

 

 **D.Va:** nope

 

 **King:** cool

 

 **Dae** - **hyun:** how did you get her out of her room?

 

 **D.Va:** she wanted to apologize and ask Seung-hwa out but she didn’t want an audience

 **D.Va:** once you 3 left I just went to my room and gave them some privacy

 

 **Dae** - **hyun:** oh

 

 **Captain Myung** : so your alone on base again?!?

 

 **D.Va:** nah wrecking ball just showed up

 

 **Captain Myung** : he doesn’t have a mech tho

 

 **D.Va:** correction he doesn’t have a MEKA

 **D.Va:** he has his personal mech he just rather not use it

 

 **Captain Myung** : oh well okay then

 

 **D.Mon:** wait wrecking ball is on base?!

 

 **King:** I thought you were at the movies

 

 **D.Mon:** the credits are rolling now I just turned my phone on

 

 **D.Va:** yeah he's here, we’ll try not to WRECK the place while you're all out

 

 **Dae** - **hyun:** that makes me want to come back to base right now

 

 **Overlord:** I kinda want to go back to base just to meet him

 

 **D.Mon:** same

 

 **D.Va:** NO

 **D.Va:** _@Dae-hyun_ you will enjoy your night off

 **D.Va:**   _@Overlord @D.Mon_ you 2 will go enjoy your dinner

 **D.Va:** Is that clear?

 

 **D.Mon:** yep

 

 **Overlord:** yes ma’am

 

 **Dae-hyun:** yeah fine whatever

 

 **D.Va:** Good

 

* * *

 

 **D.Va:** hey you guys know how I said we’d try not to wreck the place...

 

 **Dae-hyun:** please tell me you didn’t

 

**D.Va sent a photo**

****

 

 **Dae-hyun:** damit Hana

 **Dae-hyun:** it’s barely been an hour

 

 **Captain Myung** : I’ll try to play it off as weapon testing gone wrong...

 

 **Overlord:** it's so weird but cool seeing wrecking ball in the base

 

 **D.Mon:** I know it's going to take a while to get used to

 

 **King:** AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED IT

 

 **D.Mon:** noticed what?

 

 **King:** THE TEDDY BEAR LOOKING THING

 

 **D.Va:** oh that's just Hammond

 **D.Va:** He’s a hamster

 

 **King:** BITCH THAT AIN’T NO HAMSTER

 

 **D.Va:** I suppose I should add him to the chat

 **D.Va:** he is our sixth pilot

 

 **King:**  IM SORRY,WHAT

 

**D.Va Added Hammond to the chat**

 

 **Hammond:** Hewwo :3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this art you can check it out on my art blog here :)  
> https://glp-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/182213672140/this-is-the-art-for-chapter-9-of-my-meka-chat
> 
> and check out my other art on glp-art-blog.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Overlord:** he is already cooler then you Kyung-soo

 

**King:** oh go fuck yourself

 

**D.Mon:** as of a few hours ago, that’s my job

 

**Overlord:** eokenvenvoenvmevorivporsvmedmnvoe

 

**King:** ANYWAYS

**King:** WTF do you mean that teddy bear is our sixth pilot?!

 

**Hammond:** I'm a hamster

 

**King:** you don’t fucking look like it 

 

**Hammond:** I am genetically engineered from the moon :)

 

**King:** what...

 

**Dae-hyun:** you're from the horizon lunar colony? 

 

**Hammond:** affirmative

 

**Dae-hyun:** like Winston? The gorilla from overwatch?

 

**Hammond:** yeah… him…

 

**D.Va:** we don’t talk about him…

 

**Hammond:** THAT MOTHER FUCKER LEFT ME FOR DEAD 

**Hammond:** HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND 

 

**D.Va:** and that is why

 

**King:** i just googled horizon lunar colony AND ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING TO TRUST HIM

**King:** apparently it was shut down because the subjects launched an uprising, killing the scientists and claiming the base for their own

**King:** and we’re going to share a roof and garage with one?!  _ @Captain Myung _

 

**Captain Myung:** i knew he was a hamster before recruiting him

 

**King:** DO YOUR SUPERIORS KNOW

 

**Captain Myung:** the whole world is going to know after the next Qwishin attack

 

**King:** THAT DOESN’T ANSWER THE QUESTION

 

**Dae-hyun:** can I ask how you got off the moon

 

**Hammond:** I built an escape pod out of a empty fuel cell and attatched a tow cable to the good for nothing gorillas shuttle 

**Hammond:** the cable broke tho and i ended up is Australia just outside of junkertown

**Hammond:** I then built my mech out of the escape pod to survive

 

**Overlord:** wait, your wrecking ball?

 

**Hammond:** yes

 

**Overlord:** I was expecting someone more… menacing…

 

**Hammond:** whats more menacing than a genetically engineered space hamster who has killed men bigger then Hana’s mech and fits in the vents with the knowledge of where you sleep :3

 

**D.Va:.....**

 

**Overlord:** ……

 

**Dae-hyun:** …..

 

**D.Mon:** I like him 

  
**King:** CAPTAIN WILL YOU RECONSIDER THIS PLEASE 


	11. Chapter 11

**Captain Myung:** _ @king  _ Hammond is requesting that you stop putting mouse traps around the base 

**Captain Myung:** specifically in the vents 

 

**King:** But there is a giant rat running around base I’m just trying to take care of it

 

**Hammond:** I am a hamster you fuck

 

**Casino:** are you sure there wasn’t anything in my drink

 

**Dae-hyun:** for the last time, no there was nothing in your drink, yes there is a giant hamster on base, yes me and him are brainstorming ideas for his mech just as we once did for your mech 

 

**Casino:** I’m going back to bed I’m too hungover for this 

 

**D.Mon:** probably for the best tbh

 

**D.Va:** _ @King  _ IF YOU ACTUALLY SUCCESSFULLY HURT HAMMOND I WILL HURT YOU

 

**Overlord:** how did you even meet Hammond?

 

**D.Va:** my girlfriend

 

**Hammond:** she has… connections…

 

**D.Va:** that's putting it lightly 

 

**D.Mon:** YOU KNOW HANA’S GIRLFRIEND

 

**Hammond:** affirmative

 

**D.Mon:** WHO IS SHE!?!?!

 

**D.Va:** here we go again

 

**D.Mon:** WHO HAS TAKEN YOUR HEART

**D.Mon:** AS YOUR BEST FRIEND I DESERVE TO KNOW 

 

**D.Va:** stop worrying about my love life and worry about your own

**D.Va:** everyone and their dog knows about your date last night

 

**Overlord:** they do?

**D.Va:** you two have been trending on twitter for almost a week at this point

**D.Va:** I’m actually surprised neither of you has gotten hate mail 

 

**King:** they probably don’t want to say anything until its confirmed

**King:** nothing but rumors right now 

 

**D.Mon:** well they can all piss off

**D.Mon:** Seung-hwa is my little kōhai and nothing they say can change that

 

**Dae-hyun:** anyways me and Hammond decided to do something a little different 

**Dae-hyun:** different enough that we feel we need your approval  _ @Captain Myung _

 

**Captain Myung:** proceed

 

**Dae-hyun:** Hammond is well known for his wrecking ball so we wanted to start there 

**Dae-hyun:** so we started there and tried to figure out how he could contribute with a MEKA similar to his mech  

**Dae-hyun:** we concluded that we should try to make his MEKA a water-based

 

**Captain Myung:** go on

 

**Hammond:**  the Qwishin as you call it has been dealing with a bunch of airborne mechs for the last several years

**Hammond:** it has equipped itself with multiple anti-air cannons over the years but what are the chances it has anything to defend itself under the water 

 

**Dae-hyun:** not only will a sixth pilot catch the Qwishin off guard but one that attacks from the water would throw it for a loop 

 

**King:** so you're giving the rat a submarine

 

**Hammond:** hamster

 

**King:** whatever 

 

**Captain Myung:** it’s an interesting idea but I’ll have to speak with my superiors 

 

**Hammond:** we already have basic blueprints if you'd like to present them 

 

**Captain Myung:** i’ll swing by to pick them up later

 

**D.Va:** are you sure about that hammond?

**D.Va:** if something were to happen to your mech…

 

**Hammond:** i’m going to be going up against an omnic the size of a small city 

**Hammond:** whats a little water

 

**D.Mon:** i’m missing something…

**D.Va:** Water can remove vital protective oils from a hamster's coat. This can lead to them catching a chill, which can be very dangerous and potentially fatal

 

**D.Mon:** oh...

 

**Dae-hyun:** i’m starting to have second thoughts about this idea 

  
**Hammond:** well let me know if you come up with a better one 


	12. Chapter 12

**Dae-hyun:** what if we made you a wetsuit

 

 **D.Va:** he doesn’t like anything coveringing his tail

 

 **Hammond:** it makes me uncomfortable

 

 **Dae-hyun:** and what would the point of a wetsuit if it didn’t cover your tail

 

 **Casino:** what about a Crash Bubble

 

 **D.Va:** a what now

 

 **Casino:** a crash bubble

 

 **King:** isn’t that what they use in your races?

 

 **Casino:** yeah, sometimes the races got so extreme that the racers would get ejected out of their car in a crash bubble if they were in a crash

 

 **Dae-hyun:** how does it work

 

 **Casino:** it kinda just foams up around the racer keeping them safe

 **Casino:** it floats and is waterproof so he should be fine and we’d just need to scoop him out of the water at some point  

 

 **D.Mon:**  i think he’s more useful hungover

 

 **Overlord:** Same

 

 **Dae-hyun:** it could work, it might need some alterations to work for a hamster tho

 

 **Hammond:**  true, thank you for your input Jae-eun

 

 **Casino:** i’m going back to bed

 

 **Dae-hyun:** _@captain myung_ can you look into getting us crash bubble technology

 

 **Captain Myung:** i’ll see what i can do

 **Captain Myung:** also your water MEKA was approved and you should go ahead and start construction

 

 **Hammond:** oh that's good, we already started construction ages ago

 

 **Captain Myung:** why did i even bother asking my superiors then?

 

 **Dae-Hyun:** so the government could pay for the underwater tech and such instead of hammond

 

 **Captain Myung:** …..

 

 **Hammond:** >:3

 

 **D.Mon:** i love this fucking little hamster

 **D.Mon:** making the government pay for his shit

 

 **Hammond:** it’s how i ROLL

 

 **D.Mon:** NOW HE’S MAKING PUNS I LOVE THIS LITTLE MAKNAE

 

 **Hammond:** what the fuck is a Maknae?

 

 **King:** you is a Maknae

 

 **Hammond:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **D.Va:** it just means your the youngest

 

 **King:** and because we’re older you gotta respect us

 

 **Hammond:** is that how humans show dominance here? by age?

 **Hammond:** in junkertown it was by who could kick who’s ass

 

 **King:**  no not dominance just respect

 

 **Hammond:** there wasn’t a difference in junkertown

 **Hammond:** plus why should I show you respect you put out mouse traps all over the base to get me

 

 **D.Va:** fair point but you are still the maknae

 

 **Overlord:** at least it’s not me anymore

 

 **Hammond:** if yous start treating me like some ankle biter i’m gonna stuff your face in the dunny  

  
**KIng:** what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the "translations" of the Australian slang in case you were confused: 
> 
> Ankle biter - Child
> 
> Dunny - Toilet


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> Hammond uses ALOT of Australian slang in this chapter so I have provided "translations" in the endnotes

**D.Mon:** OMG I CAN’T

 **D.Mon:** HE’S TEXTING WITH AUSTRALIAN SLANG

 

 **Hammond:** so not all humans talk like that?

 

 **D.Mon:** NO HAHAHAHAHHA

 

 **Hammond:** Well fuck me dead

 

 **Overlord:** LMAO

 

 **D.Mon:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **King:** WHAT IS GOING ON

 

 **Hammond:** SHUT UP YOU GALAH

 **Hammond:** EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW OF HUMANS IS BEING QUESTIONED

 **Hammond:** I’M CRACKIN THE SHITS  


**King:** FORGET KOREAN IS THIS FUCKER EVEN SPEAKING ENGLISH ANYMORE?!?

 

 **D.Mon:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Overlord:** LMFAO

 

 **Hammond:** LEAVE ME ALONE I GOTTA NUT OUT THIS MESS

 

 **King:** WHAT!?!?!?!

 

 **D.Mon:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Overlord:** ROTFLMFAO

 

 **D.Va:** Hammond please stop

 **D.Va:** I think Yuna is having a stroke and Seung-hwa is sobbing from how much he is laughing

 

 **Hammond:** honestly I'm just doing to confuse Kyung-soo at this point

 

 **King:** that's not very respectful...

 

 **Hammond:** you want respect you earn it

 

 **Dae-Hyun:** _@Hammond_ now that we have been approved do you want to help me order everything

 

 **Hammond:** sure mate

 

 **D.Va:** something tells me it’s going to be a while before you realize whats Australian slang and what's not

 

 **Captain Myung:** yeah great

 **Captain Myung:** he’s going to go from Australian slang to gamer slang

 **Captain Myung:** and I can actually understand the former

 

 **D.Va:** rude

 

 **King:** at least we’ll be able to understand him

 

 **Dae-hyun:** I think your the only one who doesn’t understand him

 

 **King:** YOU UNDERSTOOD WHAT HE WAS SAYING

 

 **Dae-hyun:** no but google was pretty helpful in figuring it out

 

 **King:** unbelievable

 

 **Casino:** I have an even bigger headache now reading this chat then I did before going to sleep

 

 **King:** DID YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT WAS SAID

 

 **Casino:** unfortunately yes

 **Casino:** I use to race with an Aussie, I’m practically fluent

 

 **Hammond:** so that confirms your the only one who doesn’t understand me

  
**King:** FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me dead - that’s unfortunate, that surprises me
> 
> Galah - an Australian cockatoo with a reputation for not being bright, hence a galah is also a stupid person
> 
> Crack the shits – Getting angry at someone or something
> 
> Nut out - hammer out or work out
> 
> Aussie - Australian
> 
>  


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Dae-hyun:** Good news everyone after a hard week of nonstop work, running on nothing but nano cola,  we have finished Hammond's mech

 

**Hammond sent a photo**

****

 

**Captain Myung:** good work boys

 

**Overlord:** OMG we’re the power rangers

 

**D.Mon:** OMG I SEE IT TOO

 

**Dae-hyun:** what

 

**Captain Myung:** what

 

**Overlord:** we’ve got Yuna the red ranger, Hana the pink ranger, Jae-eun the green ranger, Kyung-soo the yellow ranger, im the blue ranger, and now Hammond is the black ranger

 

**D.Va:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**King:** omg….

 

**Casino:** i can’t believe this

 

**Dae-hyun:** this was unintentional

 

**D.Va:** are you sure about that? 

 

 **D.Mon** **sent a photo**

****

 

**Overlord:** OMG YES

 

**Hammond:** I regret to inform yous that i have never even heard of the power rangers

**Hammond:** and am deeply confused as to what the fuck you're all on about 

 

**D.Va:** ….

 

**D.mon:** ….

 

**Overlord:** …..

 

**Casino:** ….

 

**Dae-hyun:** …..

 

**Captain Myung:** ……

 

**Overlord:** POWER RANGER MARATHON 

 

**D.Mon:** I’LL GET THE POPCORN

 

**D.Va:** I’LL GET THE DRINKS

 

**King:** CAN HAMSTERS EVEN HAVE POPCORN

 

**Casino:** i guess we’ll find out….


	15. Chapter 15

**Hammond:** _@Captain Myung_ I have drawn up a few blueprints id like you to show to your superiors

 

**Captain Myung:** what kind of blueprints?

 

**Hammond:** the kind that would allow our MEKA to combine into one like Megazord

 

**Captain Myung:** Absolutely not  

 

**D.Mon:** OH COME ON

**D.Mon:** YOU AND YOUR SUPERIORS

 

**Overlord:** Way to ruin our fun….

 

**Captain Myung:** THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE FUN THIS IS WAR

 

**D.Mon:** NO ONE YELLS AT MY LITTLE WANGJANIM

**D.Mon:** SQUARE UP BITCH

 

**Captain Myung:** Isn’t he younger than you?

 

**Hammond:** Hana's girlfriend is older

 

**D.Va:** HAMMOND

 

**Hammond:** also what does wangjanim mean?

 

**King:** its Korean for Prince

 

**Casino:** I'm more of a prince then him

 

**Dae-hyun:** that's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say in your entire life

 

**Casino:** man fuck you

 

**Captain Myung:** language

 

**Dae-hyun:** fuck me yourself you coward

 

**Casino:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Captain Myung:** LANGUAGE YOU FUCKING BITCH

 

**D.Va:** you’re one to talk

 

**Captain Myung:** my apologies

**Captain Myung:** LANGUAGE YOU DUMB BITCH

 

**D.Va:** improvement I guess

 

**Hammond:** oh wait so wangjanim is a pet name?

**Hammond:**  just like how your girlfriend calls you Conejita and Princesa _@D.Va_?

 

**D.Va:** yeah...

 

**D.Mon:** wait what

 

**Casino:** THATS SPANISH SO HANA’S GIRLFRIEND MUST SPEAK SPANISH

 

**King:** YEAH NO SHIT SHERLOCK

 

**D.Mon:** that really doesn’t narrow it down at all tho

 

**Dae-hyun:** well we can start to narrow it down at least

**Dae-hyun:** we know Hana's girlfriend speaks Spanish, is older than Hana, and has connections

**Dae-hyun:** based on what Hammond has told us

 

**D.Va:** damit Hammond

 

**Hammond: 🐹🐹🐹**

 

**S̶̛̗̮̑̉̿̄͜͝o̵̧̧̭̣͇̎͠m̵͔̲̟͑̌b̶̛̦̲̼̻͑̆̄̆̕r̵͈͋̌͑̎a̷̖͈͔̱͋:̷̢̠̻̲͊̋̊͘͝ ̸͈̜͓̩̰͔͆͂̂̈́** ̸̠̤̀͗̆͋̿͘e̴̗̻̬̼̭͌u̶̧͍͚̰̼͑q̴͉̩̩̝͔̜̒͌̔ ̶̛̯̬ď̶͖̣̲͑̒̆n̵̛̝̘̭̓̕o̵̧̼͕̣̯̅̈́̕ͅẽ̸̦͑m̵̙̠̠̕o̸͎͛̈́ī̷̦͙͔͚̳̓͒s̴̯͇̥̞̿̅͐́̑̓ ̴̢͔̺̟͔̜̍̐p̷̥͝ư̷̝̳̞̌q̶̲̣̱̎͂ë̷̜͉̲́͋́̏͌̿e̴͎̓̿̋̒͠ñ̷͇͖͍̹͕͎̕ō̶̧͉̪̙̼͎̏̽͋ ̵͍̌a̷̧̰̘̣̣͚͋͛͠m̴̘̑g̴͚̱͗̎͠i̸͈̦̬͓͌̇͗̓o̴̞͊͐͑͛̚

 

**D.Mon:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Overlord:** !!!!!!

 

**D.Va:** NOOOO

**D.Va:** go away

 

**S̸̨̹̥̰̞̻̎͘͝ơ̸͕͍̈́̂̄̿͠m̴̢̧̱̈́͆b̴̞̦͓͎̳̃̈̂ͅr̸͇͎̕a̸̢̙͋̈́́͗̏̚:̸̦̠̂ ̷̞̾̀̑̌** ̶̟̖̹̤̖͘͜t̵̯̆̀̇́'̴̠̙̘̖̰͊̓̉͊ţ̵̛̋͋ą̷̠̮͖̾̕͝͝͠h̶̨̭̮̦̆̔̿š̶̟̿͝ͅ ̶̗̳̂̍̊̑̐͐͜n̸̙̩͎͎̬̺̋́̋͒̕͝o̵̱͖͙͇̤͛̓͗ţ̴̻̫̩̳̾͗̈̚͝ ̷͔̞̆̇̿͐v̶̛̠̪͓͛̈́́͝r̵̛̦̾́́̈̆ḙ̸̢̏̄ͅẏ̶̨̺̓ ̵̼͚͇̒̃̔̂͜n̷̟̭̦͈̦̑͛̌͑̓͝ͅc̷̛͇͋̂͐̆i̷͎͕̝̔͗̇̎͠ȩ̵͔̋̾̿

**S̵̡̳̲̉͒̆̚͝o̷̥̬̮̮̐̅͠ͅm̴̛͎̐̈́͒́ḃ̸̜̞̑͋̋̌͝r̷͚̩͈̽a̷̗̰̻̠͍͚̿͋̂:̴̟͈͈̽̍͗̄̆͜ͅ** ̷̮͚̘̼̎̓̈́ ̶̢̻̩̣̖̝̐͛ẉ̴̡̢̪̖̀͑̈́̆ͅn̴͓̺̖̈r̶̖̮̱͔͕̓̉̄̐̈e̴̹͉̪͍̣̿͒̕̕͜e̵̘̥̯̳̤͑̽̈́'̷͕̖̯̼̝̈t̸͇̣̩̦̓͋͆ ̷̛̙̼̽y̴̱͙̱̟̍͊̓͒ͅo̶͖̊̏̅̿̊͘͜ư̶͖͖̓ ̴͍̻̇̋͆̾͝͝j̸̺̥̻͚̭̑̃̔͂͘̚s̸̛͓͕̙̤̈͗́͆͌ú̷̩̀͆t̵̛̮̂̈͌̒̋ ̴̛̙̥̇͜g̴̠͂i̸̢͓̐ṉ̵̐̒̐̒̈́v̸̲i̸̡͎̦̖̝̚͜g̶̨͕̲͉͉̀́̉ ̶̨̖̲̿͊̈́͜ͅͅḦ̶̐̀̇͜m̵̛͈̘m̸̧̜̺͓̞̑͒̈́̑͠͠a̷̗͉͝ǒ̷̧̯̞̮̋͒́̏̕͜n̶̮͎̗̞̙̦͑̂̆̆͝ḋ̵͎̘͔̺͕̠ ̸̛̥̊́s̴̳͇͉̗̼͓̆̔̀͘ĭ̷̡̫̥͑͋̿̑̍͜h̵̢̞̱͍͉̠̐͂͐͊̎͠t̴̛̠̝̻̮̪͎͐̂̐̒͝ ̷̢̲̹̤̞̈̾ͅa̴͎͔̟͗̿̒͆ȍ̵̗̓̾̆̉̚b̴͈̗̰̭͈̅̈́u̴̧̡̢̥̠̚t̷̟̑ ̷̨͎̠̣͈̼̓ȓ̶̛̛̲̤̍̏̇s̵̛̲͒͊͋̎́ĭ̶̲͈̝̳̲̃c̵̢͈̖̱̟̉̑͠e̷͖̫͎͈̯͉͂͒̎e̶͖̤̖̘̾̋̏́t̶̨̢͔̣́ͅṗ̷̣͑͌̍͝n̵̟͓̓̈́͆̽̐͠g̴̟̮̦̿̈́̀̀̐̚ ̷̩̒̂̒̈́̕ț̴͓̭̣̼̝̎͐͠h̷̯̦̾̉͋͘͝͠ͅe̵̙͓͒̾͊ ̵̛͈̱̠̪̘̓̔͜͝o̶͈͆͠ë̴̦̹͉́̃͂̎͝l̵͍͓̔̊͠d̵̟̺̬͍͆̏͋̀͝ŗ̷̧̱̳͖̰͒̅ ̷̨̦͉͕̌̿̔̾m̵̦͙̑̌̅̒͘ͅę̶̮̜̩͌̅̽̃͘e̶̡̨̙͉̣̹͐̈̀̂͠b̸̨͚͊̾̊͗̔͜m̴̡͉̮̌r̸͚̣̮̹̖̙͌̉̇͗͒ş̷͈̤̟̾̋̐͒ͅ

 

**Hammond:** what?

**S̷̟̭̲̽́͋͝o̵͉m̶̟̲̯̳̍͗͜b̵̠̏̆͗͘͝r̸͓̞̼̽̚ͅa̵̲͌̔:̷̤͔̼͛͊̅ ̴͎̠̳̹̬̈̊͒** ̷̯͎̘͊͝ó̸̫͓ͅh̶̨͈̯͎̜̓͊ͅ ̵͔͈͖͎͌̓̚w̴͍̻͌̒̅̃͂͜į̷̮̇͋̋̉́͝ã̵̹ẗ̵͍ ̵͖̐̽ḧ̶̤͉̭̫̙́͊͊͝ͅl̴̺̘̙̘͔͌o̷̝̿ḓ̴͚̰͍͊̽̆͑̏͗ ̴̬̖̺̎͊̉͘͝o̸̡̗̦͌̚n̴̢̢̳̝̄̌͗͜

**Š̵͈̹̃̆̂̅̆ǫ̵̪̥̊m̷̪̦̽̏͗͝ͅͅb̴̜̝͓̼͑̏̕͝r̶̥̩̈͑͠a̴̖̟̳͌͒:̴̢̼̮̈́͘ ̵̛̱͎̰̍̂̎͊ ̵̛̤͖̥̙̹̿̀͝** B̷͕͈͉͂̓̐̏͘ȅ̴͈̃̈͂̋̕ţ̶͓̞̥͎̑̓̄̐t̵̢͈̬̘̖͎̓̑ȩ̸͖̠͙̝̈́̄̇͋͐̚r̵̢̜̰͊͒͊͆̕?̴͔͎̫̜͛͋ ̴̥̭͕͙̬̽

 

**Hammond:** I mean a little bit

 

**Sombra:** waht auobt nwo?

 

**Hammond:** your words are all scrambled again

 

**Sombra:** how bout now

 

**Hammond:** your good

 

**D.Mon:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sombra:** it’s simple really  _ @D.Mon  _

**Sombra:** I just hacked into this chat

 

**Hammond:** obviously

 

**D.Mon:** WHAT?!?

 

**Sombra:** lmao 

 

**D.Va:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 

**Sombra:** well I was just doing some light reading when I realized that fucking little hamster was gonna end up exposing me so I just decided to hack my way in to get it over with 

 

**Hammond: 🐹🐹🐹**

 

**Sombra:** better they figure it out sooner than later right

 

**D.Va:** I mad at you 

 

**Sombra:** know what that's fine I wasn’t happy about this either but I used my head and realized I’d rather have these 6 know you dating me then all of Busan 

**Sombra:** because if  _ @D.Mon _ or  _ @Overlord _ or someone decided to go around asking if anyone knew a Spanish lesbian with connections that was older than you, eventually someone would make a connection 

**Sombra:** especially if a certain someone kept revealing stuff

 

**Hammond:** I’m innocent 

 

**Sombra:** far from it you little shit

 

**Hammond: 🐹🐹🐹**

 

**King:** HANA YOUR DATING A HACKER?!?

 

**D.Va:** THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT 

**D.Va:** NOT THE FACT THAT SHE OH I DON'T KNOW A TERRORIST 

 

**Overlord:** Wait she's a terrorist?

 

**King:** We’ll get to that later 

**King:** HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE HER HACK THE GAMES

 

**Dae-Hyun:** THAT'S YOU CONCERN RIGHT NOW

 

**Sombra:** your right I do hack her games

 

**KING:** I KNEW IT

 

**Sombra:** after watching her beat the complete Halo series on legendary difficulty with a guitar hero controller I decided to start hacking her games to give her more of a challenge

 

**D.Mon:** not sure what's more concerning

**D.Mon:** the fact that she had the patience to play all the Halo games on a guitar hero controller

**D.Mon:** or the fact she actually beat them on legendary difficulty with a guitar hero controller

 

**Overlord:** how many halo games are there now

 

**D.Va:** not enough

 

**King:** too many 

 

**D.Va:** let us agree to disagree 

 

**King:** that's all we ever do

 

**Captain Myung:** why is there a terrorist in the chat 

 

**Sombra:** why is there a terrorist on the MEKA board of directors 

 

**Captain Myung:** ……

 

**Sombra:** Talon is everywhere 

**Sombra:** You just have to know where to look 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hammond:** I Thought i smelled a rat

 

**King:** Are you sure you didn’t just smell yourself

 

**Hammond:** IS THAT NOT AN EXPRESSION HERE OR ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID

 

**Captain Myung:** You can’t just come in here and say there’s a terrorist on our board of directors

**Captain Myung:** not without proof or a name so i can investigate

 

**Sombra:** tbh i’m still trying to figure out what i'm gonna do to him 

 

**D.Va:** why are you even getting involved now?

**D.Va:** you’ve probably known about them for a while now

 

**Sombra:** yeah i did, sorry i didn’t tell you sooner but i only just found out his dirty secret 

 

**D.Va:** which is?

 

**Sombra:** hold on

**Sombra:** girl talk

 

**Sombra has removed Dae-hyun, king, Casino, and Overlord**

 

**Hammond:** I’m still here

 

**Sombra** : Yeah but you're a hamster

 

**Hammond:** okay

 

**Sombra:** the only reason I’m getting involved is because I just learned this guy has secret cameras installed in both your rooms  _ @D.Va @D.Mon _

 

**D.Va:** he what…

 

**D.Mon: ….**

**D.Mon:** Who

 

**Sombra:** hold on I’m still trying to figure out how to do this

 

**D.Mon:** you don’t need to do anything just give me a name 

 

**Captain Myung:** how did you find out he had cameras?

 

**Sombra:** well he can’t try to sell nude photos without pictures 

 

**D.Mon:** GIVE ME A NAME

 

**D.Va:** he sold our nudes…

 

**Sombra:** Tried too, world's greatest hacker remember

 

**D.Mon:** I want a name

 

**Sombra:** actually that could work, I'll come over find the camera in your room, then give you a name, when the police come to stop you just tell them that you found the camera and that you had it traced back to him and when they investigate the computer and camera and whatnot they’ll realize your telling the truth and also discover his affiliation with talon  

**Sombra:** also forgot to mention I did disable the camera’s when I found out about them, they’ve been off for almost 36 hours now so…

 

**Hammond** : Found the camera’s

 

**Sombra:** I’m still coming over, my baby is in shock 

 

**D.Mon:** GIVE ME A NAME

 

**Sombra:** Jae-yoo Kyon 

 

**Captain Myung:** that actually explains a lot…

 

**Sombra:** let me add the boys back

 

**Sombra Added** **Dae-hyun, king, Casino, and Overlord**

 

**Dae-hyun:** why is Yuna getting in her meka what happened what did you tell them

 

**Sombra:** not for me to say

 

**D.Mon:** THIS MOTHER FUCKER SET UP CAMERAS IN MINE AND HANA’S ROOM

**D.Mon:** HE TOOK PHOTOS AND VIDEOS AND TRIED TO SELL THEM

**D.Mon:** I'M GONNA TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB 

 

**Sombra:** Hana’s in shock so I'm coming over to comfort her

 

**Dae-Hyun:** Hana’s in shock….

 

**Captain Myung:** yes and Yuna is about to murder someone

**Captain Myung:** can someone go with her to make sure she doesn’t kill him

 

**Casino:** oh we’d be happy to go with her right guys

 

**King:** yeah it just won’t be to stop her

 

**Overlord:** We’re a team and we’re going to deal with him as a team

 

**Captain Myung:** ……

 

**Hammond:** can I get a ride? 

**Hammond:** want to come too but I'm not supposed to reveal my presence here yet

 

**Overlord:** sure buddy I’ll give you a lift

 

**Hammond:** tanks dood

 

**D.Mon:** THIS IS THE DAY JAE-YOO KYON DIES

 

**Captain Myung:** if anyone asks I wasn’t a part of this

 

**Sombra:** sounds good


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Image is actually a Link so go ahead and click it :)

**Captain Myung shared A link**

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652119/chapters/41627828)

 

 

 **Captain Myung:** DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF

 

 **D.Mon:** I’m sorry i didn’t finish the job

 

 **Captain Myung:** YUNA!

 

 **D.Mon:** Oh okay

 **D.Mon:** at least i didn’t finish the job

 **D.Mon:** how about that

 

 **Captain Myung:** YOU RIPPED HIS ARM OFF

 **Captain Myung:** HOW THE NEWS DOESN’T KNOW THAT IS BEYOND ME

 

 **Hamond:** That may have been me

 

 **Captain Myung:** what did you do

 

 **Hammond:** i wanted a snack…

 

 **Captain Myung:** WHAT

 

 **Sombra:** don’t worry Yuna he's going to die

 **Sombra:** talon is sending a sniper to take him out should he say anything about them

 **Sombra:** because once the police finish investigating his computer there will be a trial and he may try to shorten his sentence by telling his secrets

 

 **Captain Myung:** i need to get out of this chat….

 **Captain Myung:** i’m going to get arrested for associating with the lot of you one of these days

 **Captain Myung:** i’ve got a rebellious teenager with a flamethrower and a mech 10 feet tall

 

 **D.Mon:** actually Beast is 12 feet tall

 

 **Captain Myung:** there is an infamous hacker and terrorist in here

 

**Sombra: ;)**

 

 **Captain Myung:** and a giant hamster who eats people

 

 **Hammond:** WHOA I NEVER SAID I ATE HIS ARM

 

 **Captain Myung:** YOU SAID YOU WANTED A SNACK

 

 **Hammond:** YEAH SO I SOLD HIS ARM ON THE BLACK MARKET SO WE COULD GET SOME GRUB

 

 **Overlord:** we got McDonald's

 

 **Hammond:** **🐹🐹🐹**

 

 **Dae-hyun:** I’m going out does anyone want anything since you're all under house arrest

 

 **D.Mon:** Jay-yoo’s head on a spike

 

 **Captain Myung:** YUNA!

 

 **D.Mon:** oh, of course, we’re not savages here

 **D.Mon:** Jay-yoo’s head on a silver platter

  
**Captain Myung:** unbelievable


	19. Chapter 19

**King:** How is Hana doing you hacker

 

**Sombra:** i feel like you're accusing me of something here…

 

**King:** ….

 

**Sombra:** Hana is fine

**Sombra:** we cuddled for a bit

**Sombra:** then we did some…. other things….

**Sombra:** but that's besides the point she is sleeping rn

 

**D.Mon:** So that's what that noise was

 

**Sombra:** oh shut up

 

**Hammond:** dam root rats

 

**Sombra:** SHUT UP

 

**D.Mon:** LMFAO

 

**Captain Myung:** Police have discovered Jay-Yoo’s involvement with Talon

**Captain Myung:** and his collection...

**Captain Myung:** they’re letting you all off with 20 hours of community service

**Captain Myung:** consider it a warning

 

**Overlord:** do charity streams count?

 

**D.Mon:** ^^^

 

**Captain Myung:** technically i guess…

**Captain Myung:** i'll have to confirm it with the authorities

 

**Dae-hyun:** that was fast

**Dae-hyun:** i thought it would have taken longer for them to find anything

 

**Sombra:** i made it easy for them

 

**Dae-hyun:** i see

 

**Casino:** does that mean i can go out now

 

**Captain Myung:** yes

 

**Casino:** thank god

 

**King:** you’ve only been stuck here for like 5 hours

 

**Casino:** 5 hours too long

**Casino:** i have a hair appointment

 

**D.Mon:** you going to get your nails done while your out too?

 

**Casino:** No….

 

**Overlord:** hey wait a minute you ripped of Jay-yoo’s arm

 

**D.Mon** : yeah…

 

**Captain Myung:** don't remind me

 

**Overlord:** we should ask him if he felt any pain and if so wear

 

**D.Mon:** omg your right

 

**King:** are you guys actually that dumb….

 

**Casino:** i just ignore them when they do dumb shit

 

**Dae-hyun:** same…

 

**Sombra:** wait if you ripped his arm off where would he feel the pain

 

**Overlord:** EXACTLY

 

**D.Mon:** EXACTLY


	20. Chapter 20

 

**D.Va:** you ripped off Jae-yoo’s arm? 

 

**Hammond:** hello sleepy head

 

**D.Va:** hi 

 

**D.mon:** I wanted to do worse 

 

**D.Va:** cool

 

**Captain Myung:** you’re probably lucky that you didn’t  _ @D.Mon _

 

**Dae-hyun:** probably 

 

**Overlord:** leave her alone

**Overlord:** if someone was taking photos of you and trying to sell them how would you react

**Overlord:** _ @Captain Myung _

 

**Sombra:** they probably wouldn’t get that much for them 

 

**Captain Myung:** AND WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN 

 

**Sombra:** there are a lot of things it could mean 

**Sombra:** up to you to decide which one I’m talking about

 

**Hammond:** when’s tea 

 

**King:** what?

 

**Hammond:** I’m hungry 

 

**King:** so you want tea?

 

**Hammond:** yes

 

**D.Mon:** we usually have dinner at 7 so in about half an hour 

 

**King:** WHAT

 

**Casino:** tea is Australian slang for dinner 

 

**King:** oh 

 

**Overlord:** what are we having for dinner?

 

**D.Mon:** how about Jae-yoo’s liver

 

**Captain Myung:** YUNA!

 

**D.Va:** _ @Sombra  _ you should make us tacos

 

**Sombra:** QUÉ?!

 

**Hammond;** her tacos are the best

**Hammond:** it's a family recipe right? 

 

**D.Va:** yeah I'm pretty sure

 

**Sombra:** I'm not making my gran’s famous tacos 

 

**D.va:** Pleassssseeee

 

**Hammond:** It’s Taco Tuesday 

 

**King:** it’s Thursday….

 

**Hammond:** It’s Taco Thursday 

 

**D.Va:** pretty please 

 

**Dae-hyun:** tbh I’m curious about these tacos because Hana never begs for anything 

 

**Sombra:** You’ve clearly never taken her to bed then

 

**D.Va:** SOMBRA!

 

**D.Mon:** OMFG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**D.Va:** :(

 

**Sombra:** I’m sorry conejita I couldn't help it

**Sombra:** I’ll make tacos if it’ll make you feel better

  
**D.Va:** Okie 


	21. Chapter 21

**D.Mon:** can we all agree that those were the best tacos ever

 

 **Overlord:** yes

 

 **Dae-hyun:** agreed

 

 **Casino:** they were amazing

 

 **King:** as much as i’d hate to agree, they were indeed the best

 

 **Hammond:** we told you so

 

 **D.Va:** :p

 

 **Sombra:** stop it you're making me all flustered

 

 **D.Va:** good

 

 **Sombra:** this was your plan all along wasn’t it

 

 **D.Va:** what can i say it’s easier to tease you if your already flustered

 

 **D.Mon:** i can get Seung-hwa flustered just by smirking at him and giving him bedroom eyes

 

 **Overlord:** hey….

 

 **Hammond:** from what i've seen you could probably make half of korea flustered with the smirk alone

 

 **D.Mon:** you’re exaggerating, but it's nice to know you like my smirk

 

 **Hammond:** exaggerating….. have you not seen your team when you smirk at them?

 **Hammond:** Hana biting her lip and rubbing her legs together?

 **Hammond:** Jae-eun adjusting his too tight pants? Specifically in the crotch area...

 **Hammond:** Kyung-soo or Dae-hyun coughing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with you?

 **Hammond:** don’t even get me started on Seung-hwa

 **Hammond:** i don’t know if its because your dating but you turn him to putty

 **Hammond:** the same way Sombra turn’s Hana into putty with a cheesy pickup line and a wink

 **Hammond:** hell i've seen sombra smirk back in what i'm going to say is a challenging manner

 **Hammond:** not sure what that really translates to for humans

 **Hammond:** but if you ask me it sure felt like 2 “alphas” challenging each other to something

 **Hammond:** probably something to do with their “omega” judging by the way they both kept glancing at their significant other

 **Hammond:** which is why i'm sleeping in my mech tonight because i highly suspect lewd noises coming form at least 2 of the rooms over in the living area

 **Hammond:** or depending on how competitive Sombra and D.Mon are they might try to do it in an open room and try to one up each other in kinkieness, dirtiness, sexyness, ect

 **Hammond:** and since there ain't no way 4 of them can stuff into one room i highly suspect the air hockey table will acquire pillows and become their stage at least until the bean bags fall victim as well as the table

 

 **D.Mon:** …..

 

 **Casino:** …..

 

 **King:** …...

 

 **D.Va:** …..

 

 **Overlord:** ….

 

 **Sombra:** ……

 

 **Dae-hyun:** …..

 

 **Captain Myung:** the hamster is observant…

 

 **Hammond:** don’t you start with me i’ve seen you checking out Jae-eun’s ass

 

 **Captain Myung:** …..

 

 **D.Va:** hammond are you okay?

 

 **Hammond:** no i stepped in one of Kyung-soo’s fucking mouse traps

 

 **Sombra:** that explains a lot

 

 **D.Mon:** how so?

 

 **Sombra:** Hammond is very blunt when he is in pain...

 

 **Overlord:** Kyung-soo run, i just saw Hana grab her bunny blaster and she has fire in her eyes

  
**King:** shit….


	22. Chapter 22

**King:** WTF HANA

 

**D.Va:** i told you if you hurt hammond id hurt you

 

**King:** YOU SHOT ME IN THE FOOT

 

**D.Va:** and hammond’s foot got caught in one of your mouse traps 

 

**Captain Myung:** _ @Dae-hyun  _ you're the only one who has any sense so please fix this 

 

**Dae-hyun:** uhg...

**Dae-hyun:** _ @D.va  _ put hammonds foot in a warm bowl of rice and gently rub it to ease the pain

**Dae-hyun:** _ @Casino  _ take Kyung-soo to the hospital

**Dae-hyun** say it was weapons testing gone wrong or something

**Dae-hyun:** _ @D.Mon @Overlord  _ if you could keep an eye out for any more mouse traps 

**Dae-hyun:** i thought i had got them all but clearly i didn’t

**Dae-hyun:** i'm going to make a foot brace inside Kyung-soo’s mech so if the gwishin attack his foot won’t get any worse in battle 

 

**Sombra:** Yuna and Hana actually have a photo shoot tonight

 

**D.Mon:** oh shit i forgot about that

 

**D.Va:** i did too…

 

**Sombra:** i know thats why ive been keeping up with you schedule  _ @D.Va _

**Sombra:** i do more work then your so called manager does 

 

**Dae-hyun:** alright then you 2 go to your photo shoot

**Dae-hyun:** Seung-hwa can look for anymore mouse traps

 

**D.Mon:** i was actually going to take him with me…

**D.Mon:** i’m tired of having to pose with these other assholes

**D.Mon:** all they do is flirt with me and try to get me in bed

**D.Mon:** the camera sees it as me playing hard to get

**D.Mon:** i see it as sexual harassment but what do i know i’m just the model

 

**Dae-hyun:** fucking hell okay let me think

**Dae-hyun:** new policy requires 2 of you to be here 

**Dae-hyun:** Jae-eun you stay here with hammond and look for anymore mouse traps

**Dae-hyun:** that way there is at least 2 of you 

**Dae-hyun:** I’ll take dipshit to the hospital

 

**King:** HEY

 

**Dae-hyun:**  Seung-hwa can go with Yuna and Hana to their photo shoot

**Dae-hyun:** with all this Jae-yoo drama any paparazzi is is going to be annoying as hell

**Dae-hyun:** and the other models may try to use this to get yuna or hana in bed somehow

 

**Casino:** or both of them in bed...

 

**Hammond:** humans are disgusting

**Hammond:** using something like that to try and get in their pants 

 

**Dae-hyun:** **_@_ ** _ Hammond _ just let your foot sit in the warm rice 

**Dae-hyun:** do you want me to get you anything while i'm out

 

**Hammond:** i could go for some strawberries… and maybe some cherries….

 

**Dae-hyun:** Strawberries and Cherries it is 

 

**Captain Myung:** you deserve a raise

 

**Dae-hyun:** i don't need a raise

**Dae-hyun:** what i need is a vacation


	23. Chapter 23

**D.Mon:** I am so glad I brought Seung-hwa with us

 **Dae-Hyun:** is him being there enough to stop the other models from flirting with you

 **D.Mon:** no but I guess the photographer saw how we were looking at each other and I've mostly just been posing with him

 **D.Va:** lucky you

 **D.Mon:** well maybe if you brought your girlfriend you could pose with her

 **D.Va:** she’s camera shy

 **Hammond:** that’s an understatement

 **Sombra:** sorry babe  
 **Sombra:** tell those guys that the next time they flirt with you it will be a $100

 **D.Va:** like they’ll listen

 **Sombra:** they will when they realize I've transferred $100 from their account to yours

 **D.Va:** okie

 **Casino:** isn’t that illegal

 **Sombra:** idk but either way it’s going to look like they transferred the money themselves

 **D.Mon:** can I get in on this

 **Sombra:** yeah sure why not

 **D.Mon:** sweet

 **Sombra:** On second thought just say “watch what you say or it will cost you”

 **D.Va:** alright

 **D.Mon:** are you listening in on them

 **Sombra** : yeah lol

 **D.Mon:** LOL?! They are making fun of Seung-hwa now after we said that like he was going to beat them up or something

 **Sombra:** not why I said lol  
 **Sombra:** I just charged them each 1500  
 **Sombra:** 500 for each of you and since there are 6 of them  
 **Sombra:** you guys just made 3000 a piece

 **Overlord** : lol

 **Sombra:** the notification telling them as such should go off any minute now  
 **Sombra:** when it does tell them you told em so  
 **Sombra:** actually no let's piss them off  
 **Sombra:** _@Overlord_ wrap your arms around Hana and Yuna's waist, then say they were warned and then just walk away with both of them  
 **Sombra:** _@D.Va @D.Mon_ giggle like school girls and lean into him as he leads you away

 **Overlord:** I don’t know….

 **D.Va:** Do it

 **D.Mon:** you got this

 **Casino:** this feels like a bad idea

 **Hammond:** do it anyways

 **Casino:** ^^^

 **Overlord:** okay….

 **Dae-** hyun **:** I'm worried to see how the news reports this

 **Captain Myung:** agreed


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is clickable just like the last one

**Captain Myung shared A link**

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652119/chapters/42403022#workskin)

 

**Captain Myung:** congratulations Seung-hwa 

**Captain Myung:** just about everyone wishes they were you now because they think you got both Hana and Yuna in bed with you 

 

**D.Va:** i mean it’s more likely than me sleeping with Kyung-soo

 

**D.mon:** that was an uncomfortable rumor…

 

**D.Va:** you weren’t even part of it 

 

**D.Mon:** i know but just the thought of my bff sleeping with someone like Kyung-soo....

 

**King:** What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?

 

**Casino:** moving on, how much money do you think they spent on that thumbnail? 

 

**Dae-hyun:** it is pretty bad isn’t it 

 

**Hammond:** it’s not like they have any good recent pictures of Hana

**Hammond:** the camera footage was a mess with all the camera flashes and people photobombing and shit

**Hammond:** they have to improvise scene hana spends most her time working on her mech or handcuffed to a bed nowadays 

 

**D.Va:** HEY I DON'T LET SOMBRA HANDCUFF ME 

 

**Sombra:** oh is that so?~~

 

**D.Va:** I don't let her handcuff me that often….

 

**D.Mon:** not sure what's more concerning, Hammonds knowledge of Hana's sex life or his knowledge of how kinky it is

 

**D.Va:** SHUT UP 

 

**Hammond:** you should see what Sombra can do with a carrot...

 

**D.Va:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Sombra:** OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH AMIGO 

 

**Overlord:** wait why a carrot 

**Overlord:** I mean I've heard of food being used in inappropriate ways 

**Overlord:** but why not a cucumber or eggplant or something

 

**Hammond:** hana’s whole thing is a bunny and bunnies like carrots

 

**Overlord:** OHHHH, right okay

 

**D.Mon:** wtf are you doing to my girl with a carrot?!

 

**Hammond:** you don’t want to know….

 

**Casino:** WHY DO YOU KNOW 

 

**Hammond:** they’re really bad about locking the door….

 

**Casino:** you poor thing 

 

**Sombra:** ANYWAY I just wanted to let you know that Reaper attacked the monkey last night

**Sombra:** he failed, as usual, Just wanted to let you know he was alright 

 

**Hammond:** okay…

**Hammond:** thank you...


End file.
